Taco Trouble
by Cosmo7Tails
Summary: Eggman built a new robot! How will Sonic and the gang defeat it this time! I added a twist but you must read to find out.
1. Radioactive Tacos

**A/N: Ok i know im not funny but some people think im funny so im just going to try and write a funny fic and you can tell me if im funny or not IN A NICE WAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Sonic: Who cares about your stupid author note lets get to ME!**

**Me: You know what...GO BATH!**

**Sonic: What the heck?**

**Me: While Sonic and I have a very normal argument this shall keep you entertained!**

" Eggman is not going to get away with this!" shouted Sonic, like most heroes do. Just then Tails rushed to the scene and ran up to Sonic.

" Sonic," he said " What did Eggman do this time?"

" He built a taco robot and the robot is shooting tacos at innocent citizens!" exclaimed Sonic, Tails started cracking up.

" Tacos... oh that's so funny. What's next, is he going to start shooting bunnies at them, too." he said in between laughs.

" Tails! This is serious!" Sonic said when a taco came hurling at them, Tails caught it and took a bite out of it.

" Mmm...chicken." claimed the yellow two tailed fox. Sonic shot him a glance

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT COULD BE RADIOACTIVE OR HAVE SOME SORT OF NUCLEAR BOMB IN IT!" exclaimed Sonic. Just then Tails held his stomach and started to cough insanely.

" Tails!"

Tails did a little more coughing before he got up and started laughing at the scared hedgehog.

" Tails not funny! Let's just beat Eggman and forget this day ever happened." said the blue hero.

" That's going to be kind of hard to do." said Tails.

" What are you talking about?" asked Sonic while Tails just pointed right behind him. Sonic spun around only to see a pink figure dashing towards him with her arms open wide.

" Sonic!" she screamed while wrapping her arms tightly around him.

" Amy..." Sonic said slowly while trying to escape her deathly hug.

" I was so afraid you would get hurt by these tacos." said Amy concerned. Tails tried to hold in his laugh.

" What's so funny about that?" asked Sonic.

" Well, getting hurt by tacos. I mean that's not what you here everyday." Tails explained to the two hedgehogs.


	2. The Funny Thing

**Me: I'm back! Who missed me?**

**Sonic: I didn't.**

**Me: Hey! I thought I took care of you last chapter!**

**Sonic: Guess what? I'm back too.**

**Me: Back to my point. Hope you like this chapter full of lame comedy. Enjoy!**

**Sonic: I'm sure their pressing the back button right now.**

" Who cares about that! We have a world to save!" announced Sonic striking a heroic pose.

" Who are you, Batman?" said Amy smirking at her sarcastic comment. Then, out of no where the sound of a crashing building pierced the groups ears. They quickly covered their ears and looked up only to see a giant robot towering above them.

Sonic, Amy, and Tails dashed away from the robotic beast to a spot faraway from the bustling city.

" Sonic...Sonic stop I'm...outta...breath..." panted Amy. Sonic and Tails stopped. They realized that they were in a quiet park with nobody else in it.

" Where are we?" asked Tails

" A park, duh." said Sonic

" No, no I know we are in a park just, where?"

" Yeah, where are we? Only five minutes ago we were in the city?" Amy said, barging into the conversation.

" We are probably just in a park, I mean I can hear the robot we're not that far away." said Sonic trying to listen for the taco robot.

Nothing. No tacos shooting for them, no crashing buildings, no shrieks and screams. Sonic started to walk towards the city or what he thought was the city. The three walked behind the fearless blue hedgehog until it was dark. They were getting no where.

" Sonic, it's getting dark, maybe we should ask someone for help." said Amy. Sonic just smirked and said..

" Funny thing is..."

**So what did you guys think! Ok, so I just got a brilliant idea. Just a heads up this is now going to be a little more dramatic then intended. Please, don't give up on me, please. Also, please, please review. I need to know what you guys think. Next chappie I will have Sonic finish his sentance. What's the funny thing. Hmm...**


	3. The Facts

**Me: Who's ready for an awesome chapter of awesomeness.**

**Sonic: Not me.**

**Me: Hey! This is my moment! How do you always end up here.**

**Sonic: It says all my lines right here in the script.**

**Me: * grabs script* Woah! When did we get this!**

**Sonic: To the story!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line! * points to line***

"…there is nobody to ask." said Sonic.

" What do you mean?" asked Amy concerned.

" Look around there is nobody." said Sonic.

" C'mon you have got to be joking! We are not the last people on Earth, the robot wasn't even that strong."

" Actually, that robot sent out some shockwaves and put everybody in some sort of "sleep"." said Tails while fiddling around with his laptop.

" Wait, how do you know that?" questioned Sonic looking at his yellow buddy in amazement.

" Look here," said Tails " the robot sent out shockwaves. The shockwaves were so strong that it knocked out all people."

" Where's that beast now?" asked Sonic

" Well, according to my calculations it is somewhere ," said Tails pausing to type on the laptop in his hands " Pittsburgh."

" Wait, how is that the robot knocked out everybody but us three?" asked Amy who was now biting her thumbnail in fear.

" Apparently, we were traveling so fast that the shockwave couldn't wrestle its way into our brains." explained Tails.

" So, what are we going to do! We just can't let mankind end here." said Sonic, who was just as afraid as the others.

" If we kill the robot the shockwaves will stop being sent and wake-up the world." said Tails who was still glaring at the screen in front of him. It was now pitch black outside and they were now on the side of a highway with no cars stirring. Across the street was a gas station with nobody there.

Glaring at the gas station made the gang realize that saving humanity is important. It was either this or the world would be gone and never to be spoken of again.

" If we were traveling so fast but, then walked why didn't the shockwaves reach us?" asked Sonic.

" The shockwaves lessened due to people didn't need as much power over them to keep them knocked out." explained Tails once again.

" Ok, well enough chit chat, we have a journey to Pittsburgh." said Amy. The two boys nodded an agreement and then headed up to the Steel City. The three were in Georgia so the travel will definitely would take some time.

Amy was walking next to Sonic and wanted so badly just to say something. She looked up at the bright full moon. She sighed.

" What's wrong, Ames?" asked Sonic

" Huh… oh nothing." she lied.

" Why not just tell me?" asked Sonic.

" No really it's nothing." said Amy picking up her pace.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and Amy turned around at the stopped blue hedgehog.

" You coming?" asked Amy.

" I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what's up." said Sonic playfully.

" The sky." she said sarcastically. Sonic walked over to where Amy was standing.

" No, seriously tell me what's wrong, I need to know." said Sonic sympathetically.

" Why? It's not like you care?" said Amy in a gloomy voice. Sonic took his hand and put it under her chin.

" Funny thing is… I do care." said Sonic romantically.

" Wait, what does this mean?" asked Amy in a confused voice. " You never liked me before so why now?"

" I've always liked you," confessed Sonic " I'm just a really great actor." Amy giggled at the lame joke and the two walked hand in hand.

**Awww! How cute! Hope you liked this chappie . PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	4. Campfires and Brains

**Me: Well, I'm back!**

**Sonic: Great * sarcasm***

**Me: You know you don't have to be so mean.**

**Sonic: Actually, I do. Remember the script.**

**Me: When did we get a script?**

**Sonic: Last chapter you Einstein.**

**Me: To the show!**

After a long night of travel, the gang of three crashed in an Eat 'n' Park. When it was morning, the sun gleamed through the window reaching their eyes. Amy was the first to wake up. She stretched and then realized that she just slept in a booth of Eat 'n' Park.

She walked over to where Sonic was sleeping and slightly shook his arm " Sonic," she whispered " Sonic, get up." Sonic yawned and batted his eyes a few times.

" Morning Ames," greeted Sonic with a grin.

" C'mon get Tails we have to start traveling again. We are only in South Carolina." Amy said.

Sonic quickly got up and walked over to the sleeping eight-year old.

" Tails, Tails wake up." said Sonic. Tails was rather easy to wake up and he got up immediately. After everybody was up they all headed out the door and headed towards their destination. It was hot and sunny outside and was probably about eighty degrees.

Tails trailed behind the couple and soaked in his surroundings. Seeing Amy and Sonic made him think about Cosmo. He missed her they were great friends and all he wanted was the chance to see her again.

By the time it was dark the group was in North Carolina. They decided they were just going to hang out in the woods they were in for a while.

Tails got some wood to make a fire. Everybody gathered around the fire and began talking.

" So, do you think the robot is going to kill us?" asked Amy

" I think we can get it in time." Sonic confidently said.

" But, what if we don't?" asked Amy with tears swelling up in her eyes thinking of the thought.

" Well, why think of the thought I know that it's very possible this is the end but we can't live in the future." explained Sonic putting an arm around his girlfriend comfortingly. " Tell you what why don't we take a walk over to that lake. Like that idea?" asked Sonic standing up and offering his. Amy nodded.

" Tails we are going to the lake over there. Shout if you need us." alleged Sonic. Tails nodded and watched the two head away from him.

Tails glared up at the moon. And spoke some words upon himself.

" Cosmo," he murmured " it's been really long since I've seen you and those precious moments we had together were the best ones of my life. So, now I just need you to listen. I miss you and I just want you to know you were a very special friend to me. I wish I could yell this to you in person but for now this is good. One last thing, I love you." he poured out is hearts thoughts while tears were welling up his eyes.

Just then the cracking of a branch caught his attention. " Hello," he called " Sonic?"

Tails was looking in the direction of the cracking but, there was nothing. He waited and waited until a shadowy figure appeared.

" Hello?" she called.

" AAHHH!" screamed Tails. The girl rushed over to the frightened fox. She had a dark green fur and was about the same age as Tails. She had beautiful shoulder length brown hair and wore a shirt striped dark green and white. She also wore a pair of white shorts and black low top converse.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." said the young fox politely.

" Oh it's fine I get scared real easy." said Tails " If you don't mind me by asking, who are you?"

" Oh yeah sorry, I'm Junie the Fox but, you can just call me Junie." said Junie holding out her hand. Tails shook her hand and said..

" I'm Miles but, everybody calls me Tails and I think you know why." Tails said waving his two Tails.

" That's so cool. How are you here anyways, I thought I was the last living thing on this planet?" asked Junie. Tails walked over to a log by the fire and sat on it, motioning the young girl to sit next to him.

She climbed on the long log next to him and Tails began to speak.

" Well, my friends and I were traveling so fast that the shockwaves didn't reach our brains." explained Tails.

" Shockwaves?" questioned Junie.

" Yeah, shockwaves. The robot sent out shockwaves practically knocking out everyone."

" Oh that makes sense now." said Junie.

" What about you? How are you still alive?" asked Tails.

" Well, I'm guessing it's because my brain is wired differently." explained Junie sighing at the fact.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Tails asked with a confused expression on his face.

" Well, I was born with this brain disease making my brain work different and so I'm guessing these shockwaves couldn't find a way to knock me out." She sighed at her sad story.

" Wow, I'm so sorry." Tails said patting her on the back.

" Well, it's okay, I learned to accept the fact that I'm different." Junie said with a smile on her face.

Just then Amy and Sonic walked back to the campfire and saw the two foxes.

" Tails, who is this?" asked Sonic.

" This is my new friend, Junie." Tails answered introducing them to the girl he just met.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Junie happily shaking their hands.

" Well, I'm Sonic and this Amy." Sonic said.

" How is it that Junie is still alive?" asked Amy. Tails glared at Junie and Junie glared at Tails. Tails could tell that Junie didn't want him telling her secret so Tails made up something real quick.

" Well, Junie was…uhh… running track really fast like us." He said checking if they were convinced. They didn't looked to amused but they just decided to play along.

" Alrighty then." Sonic said shrugging.

" Is she going to be traveling with us?" asked Amy. Tails glanced at Junie once again.

" Sure why not." Junie said with a polite smile. This made Tails smile and so the now group of four crashed in the forest.

**Oooo! This is getting juicy. Lolz, I hope your liking it so far. Remember to PLEASE review! Reviews make me happy and thank you to all of you that have reviewed! Until next time…BYE**


	5. The Amazing Race

**Me: Hello friends!**

**Sonic: There not quite your friends.**

**Me: You know what I'm just going to ignore you.**

**Sonic: There is no way you can do that.**

**Me: I so ca-**

**Sonic: Told you!**

**Me: I'm so going to get you.**

It was the dead of night, everybody was fast asleep. Until, a creepy noise alerted Tails. He woke up and looked around at his surroundings. Nothing. He laid back down until the noise was heard again. _Not another person_ thought Tails. He got up from where he was sleeping.

" Hello, who are you?" called out Tails. Nobody spoke.

" Hello!" he yelled out a little sterner. Then out of nowhere, a bear popped out of where the noises were being made. His fangs were bearing and snarling at the young fox.

" AAHHH!" screamed Tails running towards his group. The three heard his cry and woke up.

" Tails, what's wrong?" asked Junie concerned.

" What happened little buddy?" asked Sonic. Tails took his shaky hand and pointed at the bear who was ready to snap at the group.

" AAHHH!" screamed everybody in sync. Amy jumped into Sonics arms bridal style and buried her face into his chest. Junie and Tails grabbed on to each other in a tight hug. After a nice, long scream Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Junie darted the opposite direction of the snarling beast. The bear followed not far behind growling.

" Tails! We're going to die!" screamed Junie whose eyes were wet with tears.

" No were not! Just run!" screamed Tails back.

" Yes we are look that bear is not far behind." said Junie who was checking the distance between her and the bear. Tails took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw the bear not far behind them.

While he was looking over his shoulder he tripped over a broken branch.

" TAILS!" screamed Junie who stopped in her tracks and was rushing towards her friend.

" No! Junie! Don't just run save yourself!" screamed Tails whose foot was caught in the branch.

" No I'm not just going to let you die! You are the only person I know who accepts me for me and doesn't just look at my flaws." Junie said sympathetically.

" You really think that?" questioned Tails.

" I do." She said when she reached him. She went over to free Tails foot. When it was free Tails got up immediately and started running with Junie.

They met up with Sonic and Amy who were ahead of them since Tails tripped over that branch. " Where were you two?" asked Sonic.

" I tripped over a branch." said Tails feeling clumsy.

The bear was not far behind and so the gang did not know what to do until Junie got an idea.

" Guys, I know how we can escape." Junie confidently said.

" What? Anything?" pleaded Amy with a worried expression on her face.

" We have to go jump in the lake. Bears can't swim." She announced.

" WHAT?" shouted Sonic. " No way!"

" Why not?" asked Junie.

" We will explain later." Assured Amy.

" Sonic, it's either this or you die!" shouted Tails to Sonic.

" No way!" yelled Sonic.

" Sonic you have to I can't live without you." pleaded Amy.

Sonic looked into Amy's emerald green eyes which were watering with tears.

" Ok, fine I will do it." Sonic said unwillingly.

As they were running they took a sudden turn towards the lake. The moon glistened upon the black water that laid below. Sonic started to get really nervous just looking at the water. The three ran ahead of Sonic and quickly jumped into the water.

" Sonic, you coming?" asked Tails who was already in the water with Amy and Junie. Sonic shook his head and began to turn around only to see the bear standing in front of him.

" On the other hand," he said " Make room guys!" screamed Sonic as he came plunging for the water.

When he reached the top of the water he gasped.

" I'm not dead!" he rejoiced.

" Sonic! You did it! I'm so proud!" said Amy happily going in for a hug. The two hugged for a while and noticed that the bear was gone.

" Hey guys the bear is gone!" said Tails.

The two un-hugged and followed Tails and Junie back to the area of their fire.

On the way Amy and Sonic held each other's hand and walked behind the two foxes.

" So that was a pretty scary experience." Stated Junie.

" Huh… oh yeah it was." Tails said breaking away from his thoughts.

" What's wrong Tails?" asked Junie with a tad of worry in her voice.

" Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking." said Tails a little sadly.

" What were you thinking about?" asked Junie.

" My friend." He said with a sigh.

" Well, what happened to her?" questioned Junie curiously.

Tails sighed at the question thinking of beautiful memories of Cosmo.

" Well, we met and became great friends over time but, a dark enemy, the Meterex, came and attacked us. The only way to save the galaxy was to shoot Super Sonic and Super Shadow at her. I absolutely didn't want to but, I had to so I unwillingly shot them at her and it killed her." He said with tears welling up in his eyes and a few tears raced down his cheeks.

" Tails, I'm so sorry. I know how awful that feels. When we moved to South Carolina I had to leave my best friend." Explained Junie, thinking about her friend.

" That must be awful. I would do anything to see Cosmo again." Tails said, closing his eyes picturing a beautiful image of Cosmo.

" I would do anything to see Charmy again." Said Junie closing her eyes and picturing Charmy and her playing outside together.

It wasn't long until the group of four reached the campfire. They all decided they would stay up a little longer and talk around the campfire.

**Well, that's all for now. PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you guys are liking it! :D**


	6. Sad stories

**Me: So, I hope you have been enjoying this story a lot! I love writing it too. Also, sorry if I haven't been updating a lot.**

**Sonic: I'm not.**

**Me: Go get a life and stay out of mine! BURN!**

**Sonic: I can't do that because you never had a life! BURN!**

**Me: Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review ;) YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SONIC!**

Tails got the fire started again after jumping in the lake and they all sat on logs around the fire since the lake was so cold.

" Let's play truth or dare!" suggested Amy.

"No!" Sonic shouted.

"Aww, why not?" asked Amy in disappointment.

" Because men don't play truth or dare." Sonic said confidently.

" But, your not a man." Said Tails, punching him in the arm playfully.

" C'mon can we please play?" asked Amy, once again.

" No!" shouted Sonic.

" Ok, then what can we do?" Amy asked in defeat.

" How about we just talk?" said Junie innocently.

" I'm cool with that." Said Sonic as everybody nodded in agreement.

" So, Sonic, why were you afraid of the water?" asked Junie curiously.

Sonic froze at the question and, Amy looked at him wondering if he was going to answer. Sonic gulped and looked up at the stars.

" Well, are you going to tell her?" questioned Amy quietly.

" Yeah, just give me a minute." Replied Sonic quietly.

Sonic took one more glance at the stars, sighed and began his sad story.

" When I was very young," said Sonic " My mother, father, and I went to the beach. While I was playing in the sand with my dad and my mother went to the water." Explained Sonic.

" Well, while she was out in the water she was… she was… attacked by a shark and, didn't make it." Sonic said so sadly. He looked up at the stars.

" Wow, that is just so… I don't even had words." Junie said sympathetically.

He didn't hear Junie's comforting words, he just sat there and stared at the stars. The stars glared in his tear filled eyes.

" What is he doing?" whispered Junie to Amy.

" Looking at the stars." Answered Amy.

" Why?" asked Junie.

" He believes that his mother sent them to protect him because she can't." Amy explained.

" That's so sweet." Junie said in a cute tone.

" Hey! Back off my man!" said Amy defensively.

" What are you talking about!" Junie said in a shocked expression.

" Sorry about that I can get kind of crazy about Sonic." Said Amy.

" Yeah she can!" Tails said, getting into the conversation.

" Oh, hey Tails!" said Junie in a cheery tone.

" How long have you been listening?" asked Amy

" I haven't been listening!" said Tails defendingly.

" Then why did you butt in to are conversation?" asked Amy.

" I was just agreeing, technically." Tails said crossing his arms.

" Watever!" said Amy " I'm going to go talk to Sonic." She got up off the log where they were sitting and went over to where Sonic was laying down under the stars.

" Hey, you alright?" Sonic glanced at Amy and then back at the stars.

" You're not going to ignore me." Said Amy laying down next to Sonic as the both glared up at the stars.

" You know I really do feel bad for you." Said Amy trying to be comforting.

" How? You have no idea how it feels." Snapped Sonic.

" No, I don't," agreed Amy " but, that doesn't mean I don't feel pain like you do."

" This pain is different. It hurts so bad. It makes me feel like a part of me is missing." Said Sonic tears burning his eyes once again.

" I understand that. I may never feel the way you do but I still don't like the feeling of loss or pain or sadness. Right now that's probably what you're feeling now."

" Yeah, it is it's just everyday I don't have a part of me with me." Said Sonic.

" I know." Amy said. After that, Sonic said nothing.

While, Sonic and Amy were elsewhere in the forest, Tails and Junie were at the fire still.

" So how do you like Sonic and Amy so far, do they get on your nerves at all?" asked Tails trying to make conversation.

" No. Not really? They're actually pretty cool." Answered Junie.

" Yeah, you're lucky they're a couple now. When they weren't Amy would chase Sonic like a love-struck idiot." Said Tails as he was memorized by Junie's cute laugh.

" I can just tell she's in love with him." Junie said when she was finished laughing.

" Yeah, so tell me about you." Said Tails sweetly.

" Ok, what about me?" she asked.

" I don't know, your life." Replied Tails.

" Well, I had a pretty normal life until we moved. That was really horrible, I didn't want to go at all." Said Junie.

" Why not?" asked Tails.

" I had some really great friends and I felt like if I moved nobody would like me because of my disease." Explained the young fox.

" Well, how did it turn out, did you make any new friends besides us?" asked Tails.

" Not well, everybody bullied me and made fun of me. Nobody wanted to be my friend." Said Junie sadly.

" I know how you feel. Everybody used to bully me because I'm smart and have two Tails." Said Tails.

" You know what? I'm actually kind of glad we moved." Said Junie with a smile.

" Why's that?" asked Tails.

" Because I got to meet you." Said Junie brightly.

" I'm glad I meet you too." Agreed Tails.

Just then, Amy and Sonic came back to the campfire. They were hand in hand and looked at Junie and Tails.

" Sorry about that, guys." Said Amy.

" No need to apologize, we were fine." Said Junie glancing at Tails with a sweet family.

" We should probably go to sleep. We got to save a world." Said Sonic.

Everybody nodded in agreement and so that was the end of there night.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think?**


	7. Fruit Stands

**Me: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry about that but, I have been really busy and so I couldn't find time to update. Also, a heads up I probably won't be updating for a while because I have a whole lot of stuff planned. I have a school dance, dance class, write a play, and a bunch of other junk I have to do. And lastly I would like to thank all of you people who have been reading this story! I'm up to over 300 hits! WOOT WOOT!**

**Sonic: Are you sure they're hits and not haters.**

**Me: Hey Sonic long time no see.**

**Sonic: I'll say I haven't insulted you in like forever.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! Anyways, I think I have been keeping you waiting long enough! BEHOLD, CHAPTER 7!**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Junie woke up the next day very tired. The sun was bright and high up in the sky. The weather was hot and sunny.

"What time is it?" moaned Sonic.

"Uggh...I don't know. Just shut up." commanded Tails burrowing his head in his hands.

Amy has always been an early riser. She acted as a drill sargent and commanded that the two lazy boys must wake up.

"Sonic! Tails! Wake up we have a very busy day!" shouted Amy.

"Uggh...Amy five more minutes." groaned Tails.

Amy had a look of surprise on her face. She slowly and silently walked over to the half awake fox. When she finally reached him she kneeled down to where he was laying. She took both of his shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up!" she shouted shaking him like an earthquake.

"AAHHH!" Tails screamed as he was being shaken. This alerted Sonic and awakened him too.

"Oh good you two are awake." said Amy acting as if nothing happened.

Tails and Sonic sat up from where they were sleeping. They got familiar with their surrondings a bit.

"Where's Junie?" asked Tails looking around to see if he could spot her.

"She said she was going to take a run before we started to travel." replied Amy.

" A run? She sounds like you, Sonic." said Tails.

Sonic gave him a quick look of annoyance and Tails just looked back at him with a smirk.

"What time did she leave, anyways?" asked Sonic.

"Like a half an hour ago. Why?" asked Amy.

"No reason really." said Sonic as he let out a yawn.

"Hey maybe we should get going?" suggested Tails. They all agreed and headed down to the area where Junie was supposed to be, by the lake.

"Where is she?" asked Amy scanning the area.

Just a few seconds after, a blur went rushing past them.

"Woah!" said the three.

"Is that her?" asked Tails. Sonic and Amy looked down upon Tails like are-you-really-that-stupid.

"Oh, wait don't answer that!" said Tails remembering that they were the last four on earth.

"Wow she sure is fast!" exclaimed Amy.

"Hey!" said Sonic.

"No seriously look at her." said Amy. Sonic did as he was told and watched the young fox race around the lake. Hr had to admit she was pretty fast. Whenever Junie came charging for them Tails stopped her.

"Hey! What did you do that for? I was on a roll!" shouted Junie.

"Wow, you are quite fast!" complimented Amy with a smile. Sonic was there, arms crossed and with a smug look on his face.

"Thanks! Some say I can travel at the speed of sound." Junie said brightly.

"Hmph." mumbled Sonic.

"C'mon Shadow. We have a long way to go." teased Amy and then, they were off.

When they exited the woods, they began walking talking among themselves. Sonic and Amy were behind Junie and Tails talking about Junie's incredible speed.

"I'm just saying, don't you think it's possible that she could be as fast as you." explained Amy.

"No! I mean c'mon I'm the fastest thing alive." defended Sonic.

"Were you even watching her. I mean she was at one end of the lake and then the other like that." said Amy snapping her fingers when she said 'that'.

"Ok, well maybe she is as fast as like Shadow." said Sonic not wanting to give in.

"Ok, ok." agreed Amy sarcastically.

"Woah, check out that beast!" exclaimed Sonic rushing over to a red Mustang as Junie, Amy, and Tails followed.

"Heh heh heh." Sonic giggled in a weird manner literally hugging the car. After that freakishly weird moment he opened the door and was sitting in the driver seat.

"What do you think your doing?" exclaimed Amy.

"Going for a little ride." answered Sonic smoothly. Tails and Junie traded glances.

"No your not!" said Amy.

"C'mon Ames, it will get us there faster." pleaded Sonic.

"No!" said Amy keeping her stance.

"Please!" Sonic begged.

Amy couldn't stand saying no, so she just agreed to this stupid idea. She didn't exactly like the idea of Sonic driving.

"Fine whatever!" she said getting into the passenger side while Junie and Tails got into the back seats. Sonic started out slow then he was flying down the road.

"Sonic! Slow down!" screamed Amy.

"Why? This is fun!" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic! Slow do- AAHHH!" she screamed as the car started hurling towards a fruit stand.

"AAHHH!" screamed the four.

BAM!

The car crashed into a fruit stand Junie, Amy, and Sonic were already were on top of the car and fruit went flying everywhere. Just then Tails popped out from the rubble.

"Look an orange." said Tails starting to peel the fruit until.

"Hey! Put me down!" an annoying voice said.

"What?" exclaimed Tails.

"Hey hey! Hey fox!" said the annoying voice.

Tails looked down to see an orange with eyes and a mouth.

"AAHHH!" screamed Tails. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Annoying Orange. HAHAHAHA." laughed the Annoying Orange.

"Why do you have a face?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know? Why do you have one? HAHAHAHA!" said the citrus.

"Man, this guy is really annoying." complained Sonic.

"Hey hey! Hey hedgehog." exclaimed the the Annoying Orange.

"What?" Sonic said annoyed.

"Your a blueberry! HAHAHAHA!" said the fruit.

"Grrr!" Sonic said.

"Hey hey! Hey hedgehog." said Orange.

"What!" said Sonic still very annoyed.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah" said the orange sticking his tounge out.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the orange.

"Your very annoying!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Hey hey! Hey hedgehog." said Orange.

"WHAT!" screamed Sonic.

"Knife!" Orange said as a knife camed hurling towards Sonic.

"Ooh! Ow!" said the Orange as the knife was poking Sonic.

**Me: So, what did you think! I thought it was funny if you watch the Annoying Orange on youtube if you don't, you might not get some of this comedy. Check it out just type in the Annoying Orange and watch any video you want they are all pretty funny if you like stupid comedy. Some may just think it's annoying. Please please review!**

**Annoying Orange: Hey hey! Hey people, review for me since I don't have fingers. HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Sorry, for that.**

**Annoying Orange: Hey hey! Hey Cosmo.**

**Me: What?**

**Annoying Orange: Your a pear! Get it because your green! HAHAHAHA!**


	8. Fighting Gets Us Nowhere

**Me: I'm back and so I know last chapter didn't make much sense bu-...**

**Sonic: You don't make sense.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well, your face doesn't make sense.**

**Sonic: Lame comeback!**

**Me: Anyways, the reason last chapter didn't make sense is because I have been trying to balance my drama and comedy. Other then that chapter eight! Oh and Sonic your face is a lame comeback!**

"Sonic... Sonic..." Amy called out to him.

"Huh, what?" Sonic said puzzled.

"You got stabbed with a knife a couple of times and then went to sleep. Are you ok?" explained Tails.

Sonic sat up from where he was laying and turned his head to get familiar with where he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" he asked.

"Well, we are almost in Virginia. We drove a little bit while you were sleeping." explained Junie softly.

Sonic looked around a little more his eyes wandering all over the place. With the pace they were taking it seemed like forever before they were going to get to Pittsburgh.

"That's it?" Sonic asked, "We are only in North Carolina?"

"Um, yeah. Is that a problem?" asked Amy not respecting his tone.

"No, not at all." said Sonic not truly meaning the words he spoke.

"It sounds like it is." said Amy sticking her hands on her hips.

"I never said it was." defended Sonic.

"We should probably get out of here." whispered Tails to Junie.

"Good idea." she agreed.

The two young foxes then watched the arguing couple as they slowly and quietly tip toed out of the scene.

"Well, it sounds like you don't even mean what your saying!" exclaimed the pink hedgehog.

"What are you accusing me of, Amy?" Sonic half yelled.

"Nothing, just nothing." said Amy walking off in a different direction.

"Amy, wait!" said Sonic, it was no use, she was furious. So, he just sat back down and thought and thought and thought.

_Meanwhile with Tails and Junie..._

Junie giggled at Tails as they were playing around, completely forgeting about the fight between Sonic and Amy.

"Ok, check this one out." said Junie as she made a funny face at Tails. The two laughed at the stupid activity they were engaged in.

"Ok, ok look a this one." a cross-eyed Tails said.

"Ok this is stupid. What else do you want to do?" questioned Junie sweetly.

"Hmmm...I don't know. What about you?" asked Tails.

"I don't know. Do you want to see what we can find around here?" she suggested.

"Sure." Tails agreed and then they went on a mini adventure.

_Back to Sonic..._

Sonic got up from the area he was sitting in and headed towards the direction that Amy headed off in. It took a while and still no sign of Amy. He stopped for a moment to think until he heard some soft sobs. He headed the way he heard the crying and saw a miserable Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned softly sitting next to his crying girlfriend. She didn't reject him like thought, instead she accepted his loving invitation and rested in his arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic calmly.

"What do you think." her creaky voice spoke.

"Listen, I'm so sorry it's ju-" he was cut off.

"It's not that." she sobbed.

"Then what is it?" asked Sonic.

"This whole adventure is wrong!" she yelled and then started to break down in tears.

"C'mon were doing fine! Before you know it, that robot is going to be gone!" comforted Sonic.

"Look around Sonic! There is nobody!" yelled Amy, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down! We are going to be fine!" Sonic said, trying not to let her get anymore upset. She didn't reply, she just sat there. Nothing could be heard except the crying of Amy. Sonic just sat there along with her, brushing his fingers through her hair calmly.

Sonic looked up at the stars again begging for help, knowing his mother was watching him from above. He knew that she would give him a great amount of strength. She would help him through this whole mess. Sonic's eyes started to sting with tears as he thought about his mother and the situation now.

**Me: That's all for now! Hope you liked it don't forget to review press the button you know you want to! Hope you're liking it!**


	9. Pie,pie, and pi

**Me: Hello people who still are reading this story!**

**Sonic: People are still reading this story?**

**Me: *gives annoyed look* Anyways, I don't have much to say other then when I ask for reviews PLEASE make them nice! Don't be rude because nobody deserves to be treated that way. If you do not have anything nice to say, do not say anything at all and other then that I present to you this chapter! Me: Shut up! We have a chapter nine to get to!**

After a long night of drama,tears,and arguing the gang finally rested in the spot of where they were. They woke up the next morning fully aware of they need to get moving! The sun blazed furiously and it was hard to walk considering the blazing temperatures (let's keep in mind that this story takes place in mid-summer).

"Sonic," complained Amy "when are we going to stop and rest?"

"You do realize that we are not even in West Virginia yet, right?" said Tails bringing up a very valid point.

Amy just rolled har eyes and kept walking next to Sonic. The gang was walking on a deserted highway, not talking just sweating and panting.

"Amy, is right it is kind of hot and I'm getting hungry." said Sonic. The crew decided to take a quick stop at a restaurent nearby. Well, with nobody to serve them they just raided the kitchen in search of food.

"I found pie!" exclaimed Tails.

"Oohhh, what flavor?" asked Sonic.

"Not pie. Pie!" said Tails pulling out a pie chart.

"I found pie!" exclaimed Amy.

"If you pull out a sign that say 3.14159, I will freak." Sonic said stiffly.

"No, I found Oreo pie!" Amy said holding out an Oreo pie.

The gang found a table and pulled out forks. They began to kill their prey, or Oreo pie and ate it furiouslt since the haven't eaten in a few days. After attacking a pie, it was back on the road.

They walked and walked until the heard grumbling. Thunder they thought. Well, they were right a huge dark black storm cloud blanketed the sky. Lightning flashed, thunder roared and then, buckets of rain started jumping out of the sky.

They did not know what to do, so they just decided to find some shelter. They ran under a tree until Tails realized something.

"Guys, you do realize this is a tree right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Amy.

"Well, you know what happens to a tree when..."

Lightning flashed again and the tree came tumbling down. They all scrambled to their feet as fast as possible and began to run into a building. The building was quiet and so they sat there until the storm passed.

**Me: The story is coming to an end soon! These are some of the last chapters. So sad, so sad D_:**


	10. The End!

It didn't take long for the storm to pass; all it really was a few growls of thunder and flashes of lightning. It wasn't too late at night so they decided to continue their journey. Tails walked next to Junie like usual he decided to strike up a conversation and dig into her truly.

"So…uhh…" he stuttered. Junie looked at him sweetly. "Yeah." She said in a sweet tone. Tails just didn't know what to say. He was lost in her deep brown gaze and her tone. He thought that was the sweetest voice he ever heard ring through his ears.

"Hello… Earth to Tails." She joked. Tails shook his head, recovering from his trance. "Tails, you wanted to talk to me." Junie stated, he let out a little nervous laugh trying very hard to keep his cool. He finally spoke.

"Um, well…I was just wondering about your life. How was it?" he managed to say between a few stutters. "Oh." She spoke with sadness in her voice and looked down at her feet. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried her hardest to keep them back.

"I'm…I'm sorry was that a bad question?" Tails regretted.

She kept her head down and shook her head, thinking of her horrifying past. Tails was stunned by her behavior she said she had a completely normal life before so now, why is she crying over her past.

Tails put out is arm and quickly took it back then, regretting that move he slowly and carefully stuck it out and placed it calmly on her back. He stroked her back soothingly, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"It's ok... it's ok." Assured Tails, he felt awful for his friend. "It's ok… it's ok."

"No it's not!" she demanded. Tears still streamed down her face. "Why, you have a great life, and you have us."

"I lied, ok!" Junie shouted ashamed, Tails avoided her eye contact and looked at the moist ground below, "Junie, I'm…I'm…" he trailed off, dumbfounded for words. "No reason to be sorry I was the one who lied." She spoke.

"If you were ashamed of doing it, why'd you do it?" asked Tails.

"Because, I didn't want you to judge me like all the kids in school do and I didn't want you to know my true past." Junie explained, as she was looking at her feet sadly.

"True past?" asked Tails.

"You know I do not want to explain." Junie said.

"That's ok, I know how yo-" he was interrupted by a very loud crashing sound. Nobody could identify what it was so they looked around for answers little did they know that the robot they've been searching for was towering above them.

"He looks like he's ready for a fight." Stated Sonic. Sonic did a spin dash towards the robot but, missed.

"Sonic!" Amy said darting towards him.

"Guess it's us." Said Tails; looking at Junie. Tails took out a hammer and started to pound the robot Junie did some fighting moves. As soon as Sonic got to his feet he was able to fight, it didn't take long to knock this robot out.

People that were collapsed on the ground arose; Amy dashed towards Rouge happy to see her. The town was saved but, not until this.

Tails searched for Junie, when he finally found her he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Sorry." He blushed violently, and rubbed the back of his head like Sonic did.

"For what?" Asked Junie and she kissed him again.

**Well, that's a wrap! I hope you liked this story because I loved writing it. Yes, I do know that the ending wasn't as epic as expected but, I had no inspiration. Be sure to keep up with me because I plan on writing a lot more. Never forget the good old Cosmo7Tails ;)!**


End file.
